


The Way I Want to Love You

by Luna_Black_4903



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Black_4903/pseuds/Luna_Black_4903
Summary: Luna gets made and takes out on Jazz





	The Way I Want to Love You

“How long have they been arguing with each other?”  Bluestreak asks Smokescreen. “I lost count after day 2.” 

“What did I do?!!” Jazz asks 

“...” 

“Well?!!” 

“It's what was said and it's not you; I've told you that!!”

“Then what the pits??!” 

“You didn't even stand up for me when I can't or you didn't say anything to her when she called me names, all you did was stand there and do nothing!!” Luna says crying. She turned around and went to some room down the hallways. 

Jazz stands there in complete and utter shock. Who was Luna talking about? Who didn't he stand up to? He's look at the others in the ark like he was asking for help. 

“Do you seriously don't know?” Bulkhead questions him. 

“No I don't, I'm so confused…” Jazz trails off sentence. As he is going to find Luna, Prowl stops him and says to him, 

“Be smart and listen to her. She hurting right now, just listen and love her. ”

Jazz finally finds her in the training room, hitting a punching bag. (a gift from Wheeljack, a whole different story for a different time) 

“Your form is off” Jazz says to get her attention. She turns around to him; 

“Look, I'm sorry but I didn't know what else to do…” Luna pauses and looks down at her feet. “I'm so sorry Jazzy…” She says spacing out into her own thoughts. Luna always hated when her insecurities took over her mind.

Jazz makes her looks him, “Luna, it's okay I know you didn't mean to snap at me like you did.” He pulled her into a hug. They stood there for a good minute then he finally let go of her. 

“Thank you.” She says quietly. 

“For?”

“For making time for me when you don't have to and always being there for me.” 

“Your welcome.”


End file.
